


As a Thank You

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 35 Ways to Say I Love You [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but in a dream, i also just rewatched this so be prepared, pls i love these three leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Cassian did his best to stay calm and quiet when he had them, but some night the nightmares won.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For KR

Of the three, Cassian was the most likely to have nightmares, but least likely to wake the others with them. Sleep was difficult to achieve for Jyn, Cassian, and Bodhi, so Cassian didn’t want his discomfort to steal it away from his loves. He did his best to stay calm and quiet when he had them, but some night the nightmares won.

This time, Cassian was on that cliff on Eadu, taking his aim at Galen Erso. He hesitated, like always, but instead of holding his fire, he pulled the trigger the moment Jyn ran in front of her father. Then, just like on Eadu, the Alliance ships arrived, destroying the platform, destroying Jyn, destroying Bodhi and the ship he was trying to steal.

Cassian shot up in bed, releasing a sharp cry, immediately feeling around him to make sure Jyn and Bodhi were still there. Both of them rose quickly, and then there were hands and lips on Cassian, questions of “What’s wrong?”, and reassurances that everything is alright, love.

He wrapped his arms around the both of them, holding them close. Jyn ran slender fingers through his hair, humming softly, as Bodhi pressed soft kisses to Cassian’s lips, cheeks, and jaw.

They stayed like that until Cassian’s breathing slowed, his face buried in Bodhi’s neck. Jyn maneuvered them back down, and Cassian took a few more deep breaths, exhaling a soft I love you on the last before drifting back to sleep.


End file.
